


Better Luck Next Time

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Better luck next time, Big Sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Luck Next Time

Blue fire is caught on the edges of her tunic, smoke filling her lungs until she's choking, tears streaming down her cheeks and she's firebending _blind_ and it's not _fair_ -  
  
She hits the dirt hard, neck snapping back awkwardly and pain chasing specks of red across the inside of her eyelids and it's nothing compared to the feel of Azulo's boot against her chest, pressing _down, down, down_ until she's wheezing for air and their tutors are scrambling to tear them apart.  
  
Azulo smirks down at her, arrogant and powerful and _perfect_ , everything their father wanted Zuka to be. His eyes are black with malice, his hatred sticky-sweet in the air around them and he smiles wide when the fire licks the rest of the way up her tunic until it's touching _skin_ , but she won't give in, she won't-  
  
She gives in and the scream that tears from her throat is a hundred times more agonizing than her blistering flesh. And just like that, Azulo pulls away, snuffs his fire out and turns innocent eyes and placating words to the irate teachers. _I didn't know it was really hurting her, sir. Honest. She always yells like that._  
  
The dirt is hard against her back and she hurts everywhere, her chest heaving and her pride bleeding slow and thick and when the instructor's are gone _(I'll get her to the infirmary, sirs.)_ Azulo turns back to her. He's smiling again when he runs a hand across the burn, digging his fingers into the blistered flesh until she _whimpers-_  
  
_"Better luck next time, Big Sister."_


End file.
